


Фините Инкантатем

by fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018



Series: мини r — nc-17 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Marcus Flint, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, boobs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018/pseuds/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018
Summary: По мотивам заявки с Анонимного Гарри: Драко МТФ/любой мужской персонаж (NS!). Драко скрывает изменения своего тела с помощью магии, а ЛМП 100%боттом и кайфует от женской груди, но все подружки и/или жена отказались трахать его страпоном. И вот он однажды узнаёт секрет Драко и теряет голову от страсти. Обоюдное ХЭ.





	Фините Инкантатем

**Author's Note:**

> мат, римминг, сиськи!
> 
> Автор текста — Непарный носкоед (http://www.diary.ru/member/?3354418)

Сегодня они не договаривались о встрече. 

Маркус как раз успел выйти из душевой и вытирал полотенцем мокрые волосы, когда в дверях опять появился Терри Хиггс, всего пять минут назад покинувший раздевалку «Сенненских соколов».

— Флинт, ты тут ещё? Поторопись, тебя там у ворот любовник дожидается!

Маркус удивлённо вскинул голову, но ответил только:

— Ага? Ну спасибо.

— А кто у тебя любовник? — немедленно поинтересовался Джек Хортон. — Малфой, что ли?

Остальные «соколы» тоже оживились. Такое выступление никак не могло остаться без внимания, не зря же Хиггс старался. 

— Сам не в курсе, — как можно равнодушнее отозвался Маркус. — Сейчас выйдем, глянем.

...Малфой, кто же ещё. Ради кого-нибудь другого Хиггс не стал бы устраивать спектакль, но Драко он терпеть не мог ещё с Хогвартса. С тех самых пор, как Флинт отдал место ловца в факультетской команде Малфою. 

На самом деле Хиггс, конечно, ничего не знал об их отношениях. Никто не знал. Кроме того, что Драко время от времени встречает Маркуса после тренировок. Ну да это ещё ничего не значит.

Драко действительно ждал возле выхода со стадиона. Выглядел он необычно и довольно забавно: мрачный, исподлобья сверкающий глазами. С пушистыми кошачьими ушками и длинным мохнатым хвостом.

И тут тоже Хиггс отметился, сообразил Маркус. Вот ведь пакость увёртливая! 

По решению Визенгамота Драко запрещено было пользоваться магией в течение трёх лет, и прошла только половина этого срока. Палочку отобрали, да ещё и следилку навесили. Так что теперь Драко не мог не то что снять чары, а даже Люмос засветить самостоятельно. 

Маркус усмехнулся, шагая навстречу Драко. Хиггс, конечно, глупость сделал, но надо признать, с этими кошачьими ушами Малфой значительно симпатичнее. Главное, ему об этом не сказать случайно, а то обид не миновать.

— Здорово, — широко осклабился он, подойдя ближе и вытаскивая палочку. — Ну ни хрена себе давно не виделись, тебя и не узнать… Да не ссы, сейчас всё уберу.

— Эй, погоди, Флинт!..

— Фините Инкантатем!

Драко дёрнулся, но было поздно. 

Ушки и хвост исчезли, но вместе с ними ещё что-то в Драко изменилось. Он резко ссутулил плечи, закутался в мантию и согнулся, словно у него вдруг живот заболел.

Маркус даже испугался. Он же не боевым каким заклинанием в Драко швырнул по ошибке?

— Эй, Драко, ты чего? Ты в порядке?

— Идиот, — прошипел Драко, не разгибаясь. — Аппарируй нас отсюда, быстро!

— Не вопрос.

Флинт крепко взял его за руку, повыше локтя, притянул к себе и аппарировал домой.

В квартире у него, как обычно, царил бардак: постель не убрана, на столе грязные чашки и коробки из-под готовой еды. Ну не ждал он Драко сегодня.

Но тот и внимания не обратил на беспорядок, хотя обычно брезгливо морщил нос. Отвернулся к окну, скрестив руки на груди. 

Обиделся, что ли? Да на что?

— Эй, Малфой, — Маркус подошёл к нему, взял за плечи и довольно бесцеремонно развернул лицом к себе. — Не психуй ты, я так и не понял… Охуеть, что это?

Охуеть было от чего. Под мантией у довольно тощего в целом Малфоя внезапно обнаружились нехилые такие буфера, аж под рубашкой не умещались. Маркус такие только на колдографиях видел, а пощупать в жизни не доводилось. Объёмом и формами они напоминали воздушные шарики: круглые, налитые...

Но Малфой своим роскошным сиськам очевидно не радовался. Наоборот, старался прикрыть руками и полами мантии. Однако и мантия столь пышный бюст вместить не смогла.

— Неделю назад у тебя ведь ещё не было этого? Я бы заметил.

— Ой, да заткнись ты, — отмахнулся Драко. — Ни хрена ты не заметил. Полгода уже этот пиздец приходится под чарами прятать, и тут ты со своим Фините…

— Под какими ещё чарами? — обеспокоился Маркус. — Тебе же нельзя колдовать. Ты что, придурок, новую палочку себе купил в Лютном?

— Сам ты придурок. Мне нельзя, зато маме можно. Она чары накладывает, примерно на сутки хватает.

— А откуда это вообще взялось?

Драко пожал плечами (пышные груди качнулись):

— В Мунго говорят, что заклятие какое-то дурацкое. Больше ничего определить не могут. Как снять — тоже неизвестно. Пока скрываю под чарами. Можно просто отрезать, но это дорого, у меня сейчас нет на это денег...

— Нафига такую красоту отрезать? Совсем свихнулся? 

Драко объяснил неторопливо, словно слабоумному:

— Флинт, я не девица из порножурнала. Мне такая красота ни к чему.

— А по-моему, круто.

— Да ты извращенец.

— Ещё бы. Нормальный бы в тебя не влюбился.

Драко не ответил, но улыбнулся. Уже хорошо.

— Нет, послушай, — не унимался Маркус. — Ладно, это твои сиськи, и тебе самому решать, что с ними делать. Но давай хоть попробуем. Вдруг тебе понравится.

— Чего?

— Ну… Вот так. Без чар.

— Трахнуться, что ли? — сообразил Драко.

— Ага. У меня никогда не было девчонки с такими объёмами.

— Ты вообще хоть понимаешь, что я не девчонка, Флинт?

— Ага, — опять кивнул Маркус. — Понимаю. Пойдём в кровать?

...Соски у этих грудей тоже были большие, тёмно-коричневые и весьма чувствительные. Когда Маркус взял губами один из них и втянул в рот, Драко охнул и задышал громче сквозь сжатые зубы. Охренительно… Маркус настойчиво облизывал разбухший и напряжённый сосок, пока Драко едва сдерживал стоны. Потом наклонился к другой груди… 

Член Драко, твёрдый, горячий, давно уже упирался ему в бедро. Флинт словно невзначай коснулся его рукой. Потом подвёл ладони под мягкие тяжёлые груди, свёл их вместе, уткнулся лицом в ложбинку.

Драко шлёпнул его по бедру:

— Повернись.

Маркус мотнул головой:

— Не хочу сзади. Хочу, чтобы твои великолепные сиськи качались прямо над моим лицом.

— Идёт, — согласился Драко. — Только сперва я вылижу твою задницу. Повернись.

Такими предложениями Малфой не разбрасывался. У Маркуса моментально стало сухо во рту. Пять секунд спустя он уже стоял, опираясь на локти и колени, без трусов, широко расставив ноги. Драко положил ладони ему на ягодицы, развёл их в стороны и неторопливо лизнул мокрым языком от моментально поджавшихся яиц до самого копчика. Подушечками больших пальцев растянул пошире дырку, нежно обвёл по краю кончиком языка.

У Маркуса мурашки побежали по ягодицам. Драко провёл по ним горячими ладонями и толкнулся языком глубже, в самую дырку. Маркус шумно выдохнул и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Уши и щёки горели прямо-таки нестерпимо, но внутри всё млело от блаженства. О таких талантах Драко он и не подозревал.

Драко умело и беззастенчиво трахал Маркуса языком. Одной рукой он не переставал гладить его ягодицы и бёдра, второй ласкал яйца. Флинт кончил бы прямо сейчас, если бы Драко не обхватил его член у основания.

— Не торопись, — велел он, подняв голову. — Ночь длинная.

— Уже ночь? — едва смог выговорить Маркус. Колени так и норовили разъехаться.

— Почти.

В комнате и правда сгустились сумерки.

— Теперь давай на спину. И подушку под задницу.

Подчиняться приказам Драко было непривычно, от этого зябко и тревожно щекотало в животе. Маркус перевернулся на спину, подсунул под крестец подушку и раздвинул ноги. Поднять глаза и посмотреть в лицо Драко он почему-то не мог. Особенно на его припухший рот. Смотрел на тяжёлые груди, качающиеся перед самым лицом Маркуса. От одного вида крупных тёмных сосков губы пересыхали, приходилось постоянно их облизывать.

Драко подхватил Маркуса под колени, развёл его бёдра ещё шире.

— Смазка где?

— Не знаю. Куда ты её в прошлый раз дел?

— Не помню. Уронил, наверное. Но под твою кровать я не полезу. Флинт, у тебя-то есть палочка, или ты простейшее «акцио» забыл?

Сейчас Маркус вряд ли смог бы вспомнить собственное имя. Но он нащупал в изголовье кровати палочку и призвал заклинанием флакон со смазкой, свалившийся за кровать ещё в прошлую субботу.

Смазка приятно пахла свежескошенной травой. Маркус жмурился почти до слёз, пока Драко смазывал его и себя. Но когда Драко приставил головку члена к его дырке и медленно, осторожно толкнулся внутрь — опять распахнул глаза. 

— Больно? — Драко остановился.

— Не… Нормально. Давай.

Драко кивнул и дал — вошёл на всю длину одним длинным непрерывным движением. «Ох, блядь!» — мысленно взвыл Маркус, но только губу прикусил.

Драко всё равно выждал несколько секунд, позволяя ему привыкнуть к ощущениям, и только потом начал неспешно двигаться. 

Обычно он брал гораздо более быстрый темп, кончал первым, а потом уже дрочил или отсасывал Маркусу. Но с большой колыхающейся грудью совершать резкие движения наверняка было неудобно, приходилось быть аккуратнее. Драко впервые трахал Маркуса с такой неторопливой чувственностью. Маркус сунул в рот костяшки пальцев, сжал зубами, чтобы не застонать в голос, как в дешёвой порнухе. Но толку от этого было мало. 

Он почти не помогал себе рукой. Едва сомкнул ладонь вокруг члена, как всё вокруг захлестнула горячая багровая волна. Аж в глазах потемнело… А потом, когда волна схлынула, то оказалось, что он лежит на боку и улыбается, как идиот, а Драко вытирает сперму с его ягодиц и живота какой-то скомканной тряпицей.

— Малфой, это была моя любимая футболка, — вяло возмутился Маркус.

— Да? Ладно, её уже не спасти. — Драко сбросил тряпку на пол и вытянулся на кровати рядом с ним. — Ну ты как?

Маркус моргнул. Как всегда после оргазма, его уже клонило в сон, и приходилось изо всех сил таращить глаза, чтобы не вырубиться.

— Я? Кажется, живой, спасибо. А ты чего?

Драко взял Маркуса за запястье, положил его широкую ладонь себе на грудь. Маркус машинально сжал пальцами упругий сосок, Драко опять тихо охнул.

— Флинт, погоди, не сейчас… Ужасно неудобно трахаться с этими штуками, — Драко провёл ладонями по груди. — И вообще жить с ними. Ни в одну рубашку не влезают.

Маркус разочарованно вздохнул.

— Хотя с другой стороны, — задумчиво добавил Драко, — ощущения просто нереальные.

— Ну и чего ты решил?

— А не знаю пока, — Драко зевнул, нащупал за своей спиной смятую простыню и натянул на них обоих. — Завтра ещё разок попробуем, ладно?


End file.
